


Can I Have Your Guitar

by Adillard



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adillard/pseuds/Adillard
Summary: Malex reunion...quick one shot of them making up following the S2 finale
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Can I Have Your Guitar

It’s not that they weren’t on speaking terms, it was just that they didn’t spend time at each other’s homes. So, for the knock on Alex’s door to have been Michael, of all people, was unexpected. It had been a couple of months since they had destroyed the shed and found Tripp's journal. There hadn’t been much reason for them to be around each other since then, so they really hadn’t seen one another very often. 

Honestly, Alex kind of thought that was Michael’s intention. Maria had broken up with him, after all. So, Alex figured Michael was busy spiraling. But he must have been wrong. Because right now, standing at his door, Michael looked healthy. He looked light.

“Guerin?” 

“Can we talk?” Michael asked, clearly nervous.

“Yeah, come in,” Alex said quickly, worried that something was wrong. He opened the door wider and moved to the side to let Michael in. Closing the door behind them, he turned to lead Michael into the living room, but wasn’t able to go far before Michael started talking again. 

“Can I have-" Michael swallowed and his jaw tightened for a moment. He took another breath. “Any chance your guitar is still available? For me to use?”

Oh. Okay, then. Alex frowned in question, his eyebrows pulled together. “Of course. But I thought you didn’t-"

“I was angry. And confused. And I’m sorry, but I do want your guitar, Alex,” Michael said, his voice getting stronger and more confident as he spoke. His eyes bore into Alex’s, never letting up.

Alex felt the tears threatening to fall and swallowed, breaking the eye contact and looking away for a moment to try to regain his composure. He took a steadying breath and said carefully, still not meeting Michael’s gaze again, “Yeah. I mean it’s an old guitar. Pretty beat up, so it might give you some trouble, but obviously it’s yours if you want it. Always has been.”

When he chanced a glance back at Michael, his face had turned sad and soft and he was shaking his head slowly. “No,” he said softly, his body starting to move slowly closer to Alex. “No, that’s not true. It’s perfect.”

Alex held one hand out in front of him and pursed his lips, putting up his armor for a moment. “Just…uh…how long…How long are you thinking you’ll want to keep it? Just so I can be prepared.”

Michael’s face twisted slowly into a small smile, a tear falling down his cheek as he shook his head again and continued toward Alex, moving Alex’s hand out of the way. “Oh, I don’t plan on ever giving it back, sorry. It’s just going to be mine now. Until you tell me to give it back.”

Michael finished closing the distance, placing his hands on either side of Alex’s neck. Alex’s hands came up to grab Michael’s forearms and he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. 

“Michael?” Alex asked. _Is this real? Are we done being apart? Am I enough for you?_

Michael smiled. “I love you, Alex.”


End file.
